dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Maccaroni
"I'll give you a hint of what I have in mind (Beat's chest and imitates Tarzan)" - Chadwick Jones Presents: The Point Don Maccaroni, usually just referred to as Don, is the heavily accented leader of the New Zealand branch of the PRU. When first introduced, he had all the signs of being a villain similar to The Meddler, but as time has passed he has been shown more and more to have an agenda beyond his cruel acts and might actually be heroic character. Overview Appearance Don is a tall, pudgy man with short brown-blonde hair. He is most often seen wearing a pinstriped business suit complete with a tie and hat. He has a brown, pencil thin mustache on his upper lip and is almost always concealing a firearm. In his initial, arguably non-cannon appearance, Don had longer hair, a wide brimmed hat, and carried a cigar. Don's voice is deep and throaty, though his accent has fluctuated from Sicilian, to British, to Chicagoan, sometimes in the same scene. Some of these instances can be explained by non-cannon appearances and jokes within episodes, but the fluctuations are probably due to the difficulty of creator Glenn Dyer to maintain a voice. Personality In his first full appearance, Don appeared to have the mindset of a stereotypical Sicilian mobster, emphasized by his voice, references to gambling, and having a name reminiscent of Don Corleone, Marlon Brando's character from The Godfather. However, as time went on it was revealed that he actually had ulterior motives with his aggressive appearance and he actually started to express compassion and mercy. In truth, his rough treatment of Chadwick Jones was intended to get him to achieve the Super Saiyan form and break through his mind control, most likely to assist in stopping Panther. One of the more notable parts of his psyche is his casual demeanor towards killing people. When Chadwick Jones first tried to escape Don had no problem with shooting him right between the eyes, despite the fact that he was not sure it wouldn't kill him. He was also responsible for shooting and killing Sheriff Lyoid during a moment of frustration, despite giving little warning. Biography Backstory Don originally worked in a classified branch of the NSA that dealt with international smuggling rings. After the rise of Panther, his branch had its funding cut and went rogue in order to stop the menace. The branch renamed itself the PRU (Panther Resistance Unit), and Don was put in charge of the New Zealand Headquarters, one of the more obscure and disconnected of the PRU locations. By the time of Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2, the New Zealand location was one of the few remaining PRU bases that was still not destroyed. Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 A Chance Introduction For a short time, the PRU had a mole in Chadwick Jones' compound that managed to leak info on him before he was caught. This allowed some PRU members to recognise Chadwick when he arrived after the end of Season 1 and deliver him on to Don Maccaroni. Don quickly came up a plan that has yet to be fully revealed in the show. The beginning part of it involved tying up Chadwick and Coatmon to some chairs in a room, then forcing Chadwick to review some movies. Surprisingly, Chadwick resists, breaking free of his bonds and storming out of the room. During Chadwick's confusion of his surroundings, Don manages to subdue him by shooting him in the face. He then ties up Chadwick with metal chains in order to get information out of him and force him to undergo the endeavour. The Plan Unfolds At the end of the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars review, Chadwick received a letter from Don claiming he was out on a business trip to Los Vegas and ended up breaking someone's kneecaps. Given the timing of this and later events, this was most likely a staff meeting of some sort to discuss Don's plan. It is debatable whether or not the kneecap breaking was meant to intimidate Chadwick, or if it actually happened. Chadwick later escaped his room at the end of the Robocop 3 review, prompting an emergency meeting between Don and his superiors. During the meeting, an operative reported that Chadwick had been recaptured in Auckland after flying into a building, allowing Don to keep his job. However, this even caused his superiors to have doubts about his abilities to reach the intended goal, and they told Don that he now only had one month before they begin the Dragon Ball Initiative, something that Don believes to be fatal. The new deadline forced Don to step up his technique, revealing a new gun that he claims can pierce Chadwick's skin and kill him at any time, as well as a mysterious movie designed to make Chadwick want to stay in the room. This movie turned out to be The Point. Partially due to Old-Man Dyer's involvement in the review, Chadwick ended up having a good time, allowing Don to easily convince him to watch the new Tarzan 3D film. During the review, Chadwick was being constantly annoyed by an obnoxious narrator. This was a ploy by Don Maccaroni to break Chadwick's control chip so that he didn't have to undergo the Dragon Ball Lookback. This involved getting him so mad that the chip, which limits his memories and emotions, would break under the strain. Unfortunately, though Chadwick was mad enough to severely beat up the narrator (who was Don is disguise), the chip was damaged but still functional. This forced Don to begin the Dragon Ball Initiative. The Dragonball Lookback The initiative involves Chadwick watching and commenting on every single episode and movie in the Dragon Ball Franchise. By this point, though the chip prevents him from understanding the situation, Chadwick has decided to go along with Don's plan. Don also gets more loose when it comes to Chadwick's privileges, treating him like a member of the team and encouraging him without violence. At the end of Episode 3, the PRU headquarters in Geneva was destroyed by a Panther strike team. leaving Don the sole leader of the Panther resistance unit and the New Zealand base the last remaining PRU outpost. It was at this time that Don decided to reveal as much info as he can to Chadwick. In Episode 6 of the lookback, Chadwick suffered an episode from the malfunctioning control chip that almost killed him. Don and a PRU doctor manage to revive him, but it looked as if the effects of the Lookback might end up killing Chadwick. Finally, during Episode 8 Don's plan became more and more clear. Panther began its attack on the PRU headquarters and Don evacuated Chadwick and Coatmon into a bomb shelter to finish the lookback as Sargent Bigsby and the other PRU members desperately tried to hold Panther back. The Dragon Ball specials and movies, in particular Bio Broly, helped to weaken Chadwick's chip to the point of eminent collapse. However, this was not enough for Don, who needed it to be completely destroyed in order for his plan to be complete. In desperation, he demanded that Chadwick review Dragonball Evolution, a notoriously bad movie. Chadwick refused and even violently lashed out at Don. His rage grew so intense that he unlocked his true form an became a Super Saiyan, which was Don's plan all along. However, something unexpected happened when Chadwick transformed. He was finally able to see Coatmon for who he truly was, and revealed that Don was also under the effect of some form of mind control. Before Don could react to this, the TMTTTTADISANTAS arrived with the Brain Surgeon inside, prompting Don and Chadwick to come to his aide. When Chadwick left to fight Panther, Don managed to resuscitate the Brain Surgeon and two flew the machine over to the battlefield and saved Chadwick's life. After they escaped to the Mojave desert, Don became one of the founding members of a new Dyercentral and was tasked with finding new members of the cause. Other Appearances The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition) A Christmas phantom impersonating Don Maccaroni was the main antagonist in The final Dyercentral Christmas Special. He was first seen in yet another It's a Wonderful Life parody titled "It's a Wonderful Life! Don Maccaroni!", which satirized the scene where George Bailey convinced the townsfolk not to panic. After Chadwick realised that something was wrong, Don appeared to explain the situation to him. Every year the God of YouTube requires a Christmas sacrifice, to be taken in the form of a hokey Christmas Special. This year, Chadwick was to be said sacrifice. Chadwick tried to protect himself with a ki blast, but it had no effect on the phantom. Don spends the rest of the special pursuing Chadwick with other phantoms, before Chadwick decides to end the specials forever by portraying a racist stereotype. As the Christmas Special collapsed, all of the phantoms began to fade away, Don was the last one to go. At the end, it seems like everything is back to normal when Don enters Chadwick's room and seems to have no recollection of the previous events. However, this turns out to be another phantom, this time representing Valentines day, which takes the form of a romantic comedy. Don recounts his meeting with a woman named Anne Marie, before leaving as fast as he arrived. Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Don had a non-cannon role in the Barney's Great Adventure review. In an early part of the review, he appeared to explain that he was okay after that beating from the Tarzan review. He claims that the sores were strawberry jelly and the blood from his mouth was water with food coloring, so nobody should worry. He then bleeds out much more realistic blood from his mouth and collapses. Later on, The Meddler also appeared in Chadwick's room. He comments that the episode was so non-cannon that anything could happen, prompting Don Maccaroni to shoot him dead. Don then reprised Hengry Hippiee's "Hello My Baby" dance and finished it by shooting himself in the head. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of Don Maccaroni had a sizable cameo in the Snowbeast review. Apparently, this version of Don also has a girlfriend called Anne Marie, who shares the name of his girlfriend from the final Dyercentral Christmas Special and the personality traits of Jolene from The Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 1. Her narcissism has begun to wear on Mist Don's psyche, elevating his murderous tendencies and distracting him from the plan, to the point where even mentioning the name Anne Marie causes him to lose his temper. When Mist OMD accidentally says the name, Mist Don gets into an argument with him before attempting to shoot him dead. Mist OMD survives due to his iron nipple. When Mist Chadwick says the name at the end of the episode, Mist Don flies into a violent shooting frenzy. He shoots Mist Singing Lumberjack, Mist British Man, Mist Tony Ball, Mist Stu-El, a copy of Good Burger, and Mist Ugor before finally killing himself. Techniques and Arsenal Pistol - Don carries around a pistol which he uses to intimidate and shoot people who annoy him. He is shown to be very accurate with it, hitting his intended target every time. Atomic Biosensitive Automatic Pistol - Most guns are unable to pierce Chadwick's skin, instead causing him minor pain equivalent to being hit by a baseball. However, this gun is said to be able to "tear through him like tissue paper". It has several instruments mounted on top of it and makes an electrical noise when it powers up. This was destroyed by Chadwick Jones in a fit of rage. 'Fusion Dance -' Doing a specific sequence of moves and chanting "Fusion Ha" with a partner who does the same will allow him to fuse with the partner into one being that shares in both of their strengths. He has only performed this once, temporarily fusing him to Hengry Hippiee. Trivia As well as being inspired by Vito Corleone, Don's character takes some inspiration from Big Joule, a character from Guy's and Dolls. During intense scenes, Don is accompanied by the theme from The Godfather. Don's initial appearance in Puppy Hour: Episode 2 creates a large plot hole in the Chadwick Jones Series, as he has clearly never met Chadwick or encountered members of Dyercentral before Season 2. Category:Characters